


I'm a Sexy Ass B*tch

by Angry_Kitten_Bakugou



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Confidence, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Positive self image, Reader's Gender Unspecified, Singing, Swearing, but kirishima, i dunno, i guess, in dorms, kirishima hugs, pouty Ejirou, pouty Kiri is a cute Kiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Kitten_Bakugou/pseuds/Angry_Kitten_Bakugou
Summary: You decide to dance around your dorm room chanting a [vulgar] song you made up, and Kirishima walks in.{reader's gender is not specified}WARNING: Swearing [as the title will tell you]





	I'm a Sexy Ass B*tch

**Author's Note:**

> I did, indeed, invent this song and perhaps I did sing it around my room, [No red haired hero-in-training walked in though] So no snatching of the lyrics.Thanks :)

Shower thoughts are random. Yours happened to be a song that was too catchy to not sing. That led you here, in your dorm on the fourth floor, just wearing a sweater, singing a song that lifted your spirits.  
"I'm a sexy ass bitch! I'm a, I'm a sexy ass bitch! You don't even know, I'm a sexy ass bitch! All them other peeps they jealous cuz I'm a sexy, sexy, sexy, Yeah I'm a sexy ass bitch!" You rapped, punching the air in attempts to dance. You were so caught up in your song, you forgot that your boyfriend, Kirishima, was supposed to come over to study. You spun around singing, "I'm not even gonna lie, I'm a sexy ass bitch, there's no need to deny!"  
You laughed and kept dancing, not hearing the knocks on your door. When Kirishima opened the door he couldn't help but smile. You didn't notice the red-haired boy standing in your doorway, chuckling to himself. When you reached the chorus to your song, Kirishima joined in, rapping, "You're my sexy ass bitch, Though you're not a bitch, that's degrading, y/n.. but you have a sexy ass.. uh.. Sandwich!" He laughed, having already set his books down, he went to hug you. You were embarrassed, but couldn't help smiling and laughing at your boyfriend's lyrics. "You saw that?"  
"Yeah," Kirishima kissed your cheek, hugging you from behind, "You're my sexy ass bitch," he smiled. "No you," you kissed his nose and turned around to hug him back. "I guess we should study now, huh, Kiri?" Your question fell deaf on his ears as he looked at your legs and bit his lip. "How can I study when you're dressed like that?"  
You laughed, moving away from Ejirou in a flaunting manner, swaying your hips and smiling seductively. "Y/n! That's not fair!" He whined, pouting adorably. "Aww, Kiri~," you cooed, giving him a big hug, leaving soft kisses on his neck. "Do we have to study?" He asked, playing with the hem of your sweater.  
"Yes, we do."  
"Hmph.. Fine," He agreed, kissing you before getting his books.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this oneshot! Pardon all that swearing, but hey it's catchy the way it's in my head lol. I hope you have a wonderful day/night! And remember: YOU'RE A SEXY ASS BITCH, though 'bitch' is kinda mean, and not used often for guys.. hmm.. YOU'RE A SEXY ASS HUMAN!


End file.
